


I Can’t Promise That It’s Not Written In The Stars

by ultraviolethaz



Series: for karolina [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asexual Raphael Santiago, Background Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Band Fic, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Singer!Raphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolethaz/pseuds/ultraviolethaz
Summary: They have a secret and tonight is the night they tell everyone





	I Can’t Promise That It’s Not Written In The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Karolina! You deserve this and I wanted to try to write something different and its your favourites!!

“Hey babe does my makeup look okay?” Raphael called out from his place in front of the fogged-up bathroom mirror, looking at himself wondering if this was all a huge mistake. Simon’s face was the only thing that came back around the door frame.

“I like you better without it. But you’re gorgeous, as always”, a smirk on his face, as he came into the room, and stood behind Raphael wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on the other’s shoulder so that they could both be seen in the reflection of the mirror. “How about you stop worrying, everything is going to be fine” tilting his head slightly, so he quickly kiss Raph’s cheek and retreat to the bedroom to change.

The thing that was worrying Raphael so much was that, they were about to head out to his first open night for his work. It was also the night that him and Simon had decided to tell everyone that they in fact married and have been for about a month.

Getting married back in March, they both wanted a spring wedding but weren’t willing to wait a whole year to tie the knot. They sprung it on their families and had a courthouse wedding, with the solemn promise that none of their family members would breathe a word of the wedding until they were ready. This was the night that they had decided was the right time to tell everyone, after claiming the bands, they wore on their right ring fingers, were promise rings.

Treading his way down the hall, fiddling and twisting the gold and red patterned ring that was now sitting on the opposite hand. Raphael made his way into the shared bedroom, finding Simon had disappeared into the wardrobe.

“Raph!” Simon shouted as he exited the wardrobe holding two shirts, jumping out of his skin when he realised his husband was stood in the bedroom too. “Oh my God, I didn’t hear you come in” Raph just let out a breathy laugh and shook his head at Simon and moved to sit on the edge of the bed “which one do you think? I’m wearing that blue blazer with the blank pants” Raph moving his gaze from the floor to Simon who was stood in front of the mirror, moving each shirt from his side to be in front of him, weighing up which one he liked more. One was a white button up shirt that had a small detailing on the fold of the chest pocket and a little around the button holes, the other was a collarless, steel blue button up.

“Wear the black blazer with the shoulder detail things on it, instead and then wear that blue shirt” Simon just nodded and disappeared again to go and grab his other blazer. “Si?” Raphael asked in a small voice, one he was sure the other didn’t hear, but he still appeared buttoning up his shirt over an undershirt. Raphael pushed his lips together and licked his bottom lip,

“Yeah what is it? Is everything okay?” Simon asked from his place half in the closet half out (funny huh?) Finishing buttoning up the last buttons on his shirt he dropped down to kneel in front of Raphael, grabbing his hands so he would stop fiddling with his fingers and to get the other to look at him. “Rapher what is it?” He could feel that Raphael was shaking ever so slightly

“I just… I just don’t know if I can do it?” It was more of a question than a statement. Raphael refuse to look up at Simon, and just looking at their intertwined hands, where their wedding bands were contrasting against each other gold against black.

“Do what?” Then it clicked in Simon’s brain like a jigsaw, “Look if you don’t want to tell them tonight then we can wait, we don’t have to” That’s when Raphael looked up, because Simon had started to move away, started letting go of his hands.

“No, I want to tell people, its been painful keeping it a secret. It’s the open night I don’t think I can do it, you know all those people, its just a lot” Tears were taking over his face slowly, without thinking Simon wiped them all away with his thumbs, hand under the other’s chin to get him to look up, into his eyes.

“Hey, look at me, look you’re going to do amazing like you always do. You do this every day and I know its always in front of about 10 people and this isn’t, but if you get nervous look at me and everyone else who will be there just for you. That’s less than 10 people, block everyone else out they don’t matter. Okay?” Raphael let out a deep breath and nodded, because yes, he had this, he could do it, he knew he could, if Simon believed in him then he could do it. “Now you might want to go sort your makeup out, you have mascara running down your face you big dumb-idiot”

They both chuckled at the nickname that had resurfaced from the early days of their relationship, that started more than 4 years ago. Raph stood from his place on the bed and went back to the bathroom, looking in the mirror, still fogged-up from the shower Raph had taken less than 20 minutes ago. Mascara has started running down his face (just like Simon said) and he was currently sporting black streaks down his face, from his undereye to his chin. He didn’t want that to happen again, especially after a show, so he removed all trace of the makeup he was previously wearing and drew a simple line with the eyeliner pen, assessed the situation, wavered a smile and walked back to the bedroom.

He had changed, instead of his earlier boxers and a robe, he now had a baby pink button up, tucked in a pair of black slacks and black blazer, over the top. He had decided on a simple gold chain necklace to compliment his wedding band, still sitting on his left ring finger, for the first time since he and Simon and recited their vows to each other. He let out a shaky breath as he stood in front of Simon, who was now stood in their small apartment kitchen.

“How do I look?” Raph asked as he ran his hands down the lapels of his blazer, a small smile on his face as he looked up at his husband, who was striding towards him now.

“Beautiful as always” Simon’s hands were reaching for the other’s biceps, running his fingers down the length of his arms, “You’re really my husband?” The smile on the other’s face never faltering and instead just nodding and humming “huh-uh”. Simon’s eyes closed for a second, pushing his lips together and shaking his head a little before he opened them again, “Well, I’m one lucky person”. Leaning forward to capture his husband’s lips, in a soft kiss. Pulling back brown eyes locked with almost black eyes, and a smile made its way onto both of their faces. “We should probably leave, we need to get there before the others” Simon stated, while taking a glace at his watch, that’s when Raphael noticed, Simon hadn’t moved his ring to the other hand, and it was still situated on his right ring finger.

“You know we don’t have to tell people, right?” It was a simple statement, but it carried weight, they had decided last week, that they were going to let their friendship group know about the courthouse wedding, it was Raphael, who had suggested it and now he was scared that he had made the wrong call and Simon was just agreeing to shut him up.

“What?” Simon eyes snapped up to look at Raphael properly “What are you talking about?” This wasn’t the first time this topic had permeated into their conversation, this evening. “Of course, I want to tell people, its been hard to keep it a secret, if I’m completely honest, what made you think I didn’t want to tell the others?” Raphael didn’t say anything just pointed at the ring on Simon’s finger, the black contrasting with the red of the ring. Raphael could tell from the way that the other’s brows furrowed that he didn’t know what he was getting at.

“The ring, you haven’t moved it.” It came out blunt and monotone, Raphael hadn’t meant it to be, he moved himself to the back of the couch and leaned against it. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything”

“Hey no this is worrying you, I know you Raph, if this is worrying you it is worrying me too. Please talk to me” Simon shifted his weight from one leg to the other, this was what he, they, wanted for so long. Now they were finally able to tell everyone, Simon was worried there was something Raphael wasn’t telling him, and he didn’t like not knowing.

“I’m just nervous, I’m sorry. I just don’t want you to feel like I’m pushing you to tell people. I’m ready but that doesn’t mean you are”

“I’m ready more than ready” Tears were welling up in Simon’s eyes, but he didn’t let them go any further, he didn’t want to cry he wasn’t sad he was the happiest he’d been in a long time. “Will you do me the honour?” he started unsure of how Raphael would react but when he saw the other standing from his place on the back of the couch “Of becoming my official husband again, and moving this ring to where it should be”

Then Raphael started crying and that set Simon off. Raphael’s makeup ruined for the second time this evening, but he didn’t seem to care. Holding onto his husband’s hand, Raphael slipped the black and red ring off his husband’s right hand and placing it back on his left ring finger, smiling through the tears. Simon cupped Raphael’s face between his palms, smiling from ear to ear, tears still running down his cheeks, he wiped the tears falling from the other’s cheeks. Leaning into a place kiss against Raphael’s lips, it was supposed to be quick, it was anything but. Pulling away to stare into he eyes of his now very official husband, Simon straightened out his blazer and turned on his heals and ripped a couple of sheets of the kitchen roll, that was hanging from the cupboard door. Handing off a piece to Raphael, without saying a word.

“We should get going” Raphael said after he cleaned up his under eyes careful not to smudge his eyeliner, the best he could without the access to a mirror in the living room.

“Yes, yes we should” Simon threw the tissue at the rubbish bin, missing but that didn’t matter. He extended his arm towards the other “shall we?” Raphael looped his arm through Simon’s, and they made their way out of the apartment, locking up and making their way to the busy street below.

—•—

The Hunter’s Moon, a small bar on the Upper West Side of New York, normally there wouldn’t be a lot of people in the small room and courtyard. But as the pair pulled up outside in their cab, there was a very different scene presented to them. The crowd was spilling out of the door, making it difficult to even step inside the building. Thankfully Maia and Clary were standing outside on the sidewalk, clearly waiting for the pair to arrive.

“Hey guys!” Maia called out before launching herself at Simon into a bear hug, they had been friends the longest so this wasn’t strange behaviour. Raphael and Clary just sharing a glace and a small smile, while Clary had her arms wrapped around herself, trying to keep warm from the slight wind chill and the fact she was wearing a sleeveless dress. “Everyone is inside, we should go in too” Maia explained as she let go of her grip on Simon and pushed her way into the crowd shouting that the singer playing needed to get through.

Once inside, the four of them found the other three, who were all sat round a table, talking amongst themselves, after an observation it came clear to Raphael that Isabelle was more talking to herself with Magnus and Alec sitting on the other side of the table clearly engaging in some sort of heated discussion.

“We found them” Clary announces before sliding into the seat next to Isabelle and wrapping herself around her girlfriend complaining about how cold it had been standing on the sidewalk.

“When are you on?” Magnus asked, from his place, directing it at Raphael who hadn’t said a word since they got out the cab, ten minutes ago

“First act, so 20 minutes, which means you should properly go back stage and get ready” Simon explained, giving his husband’s hand a squeeze. Raphael still did not speak he just nodded, letting go of Simon’s hand and walking towards the stage door. Suddenly there was a hand on his upper arm, spinning him around, he was expecting it to be Simon but instead it was Magnus.

“Hey are you alright?” Raphael had met Magnus back in high school, when they both joined band. Raphael had been shy back then and Magnus had brought out the real person who was just screaming to get out, and they had been friends ever since, Magnus forgetting music all together and moving onto working in Law, which is where he had met Alec. But Raphael had never given up and kept going and got his first recording job straight out of college, which didn’t get his career off on the start he had thought. Working odd jobs and tonight was the first time Raphael would be performing to a large crowd since his early 20s.

“Yeah I’m good, just nervous” Magnus smiled at his friend, he knew the feeling. “I should get back there” Pointing with his thumb over his shoulder towards the stage door, Magnus smiled and nodded and went to turn to return to the table. Before he could do this Raphael spoke again “Hey Magnus”

“Yeah” Magnus spun back around

“Can I show you something?” Biting his lip, Raphael was nervous about finally showing his friend. However, Magnus was just further confused by the interaction, but nodded nonetheless “You have to promise not to scream or whatever, and keep it a secret until the show starts”

“Right yes, what is it?” Magnus prepared himself for the worst news, but when his friend just shoved his left hand in his face, he’d never been more confused. What was he supposed to be looking at? Then he saw it, the gold and red band. “What?” Brows furrowed, Raphael waiting for the calculations to add up in his friend’s brain. “Oh my GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS?” Magnus’ voice rising to a yell, Raphael could see over the other’s shoulder that the whole table had turned to see what was going on, and he sent a smile to his husband who was grinning just as widely.

“Magnus! I told you not to scream” He said with amusement in his voice as he swatted Magnus’ arm

“Yeah I know sorry” Ducking his head slightly and sending an apologetic smile to Raphael. “How long though?”

“A month”

“A MONTH” Again Magnus raised his voice and mouthed a sorry “How could you have been married a month and not tell me?! We tell each other everything” He shoved the other’s arm slightly as a sign of affection, it was true they did tell each other everything, when Magnus figured out, he liked men as well as women. Raphael was the first to know. When Raphael worked out that he liked Simon as more than a friend, Magnus was the first to know. Basically, they knew the ins and outs of each other’s lives, but Magnus didn’t know this.

“Are you happy or am I reading the signals wrong?” Raphael asked unsure

“Of course, I’m happy, why didn’t you tell me? I didn’t even know you were engaged”

“It’s a long story which I’d love to tell you if I wasn’t about to go up there and tell everyone else too”

“Yes! go go go” Magnus spun his friend around and shoved him towards the stage, before turning back to the table. Sliding back into the seat, sandwiched between Alec and Simon,

“Everything good?” Alec asked confused about why his boyfriend had been shouting not seconds earlier.

“Everything is good” Magnus replied intertwining his hand with Alec’s, as he leaned towards Simon and whispered “Congratulations”

—•—

_“You’ve got this Raphael, I believe in you! And you TOLD MAGNUS, but I forgive you, he said congratulations btw”_

Is what the text read, from none other than Simon, making a faint smile appear on Raphael’s face as he read it. He needed to hear those words more than he realised as he let out a deep breath, he hadn’t realised he was holding. Ralph, the bassist tapped him on the shoulder had he walked past, making his smile as he followed his band mate out onto the stage.

Up on the stage, Raphael could everything, the table of journalists, the table of hipster kids not much older than 21 and most importantly the table of his closest friends. Smiling as he stepped up to the mic and introduced himself to the crowd, turning to make sure that his band knew the first two songs and the music started up.

The first song was one of the first songs Raphael had written and it could use a few tweaks in the lyrically department, but it was special, and it felt right to start with this one. However, the second song of the evening was the one that Simon had chosen, and it was the one that he had plans to reveal that they were in fact married to the rest of their group of friends.

_I don’t know who we’ll be become_

_I can’t promise that it’s not written in the stars_

As the song ended, Raphael closed his eyes and imagined what it would have been like back all those years ago, if he and Simon had never pieced themselves back together, with each other. There was a time that Raph thought he would never have love, and now he was stood here in front of his husband and beloved friends.

_And we’ll take it slow_

_And grow as we go_

Opening his eyes this was it.

“And that was grow as we go, it has a special place in my heart. I wrote it in one of the hardest times of my life, but I’ve come out stronger” Raphael took a deep breath before he spoke the next words “I wouldn’t have been able to do that without my husband by my side. So, thank you Simon”

There it was. Out in the open. He kissed the palm of his hand and blew it in Simon’s direction, smiling as he did so. Simon pretending to catch and pocket it, as the table he sat at erupted with applause causing everyone to turn in their direction as they all hugged Simon in a massive group huddle. Isabelle was the first to look at Raphael, first smiling and then screaming as she ran towards him. Before he knew what was happening all his friends were on stage with him, embracing him and sending their congratulations. They started to calm down slightly, meaning that Raphael could focus on Simon who has been stood at the back of the stage watching the scene unfold. Raphael took the first step towards his husband, when they reached each other in the middle of the stage, Simon pulled him into a hug, as he pulled back, their lips met. The whole bar erupted in wolf whistles and clapping hands.

Still holding onto Simon, with his own arms around the other’s neck and Simon’s arms holding his waist, Raphael looked around the bar and smiled, he could get used to this

**Author's Note:**

> The song that Raphael sings is "Grow As We Go" by Ben Platt


End file.
